Myaxx's Alphabet
by Myaxx22
Summary: A series of Myaxx romance fics for Sanyu DarkStar, a fellow Myaxx worshipper, in alphabetical order. Updates as my muse appears. Rated for language and smut in later chapters.
1. Apocalypse

Apocalypse

I own nothing.

--

"God dammit, sumbitch! Why the hell won't you just fucking die already?" screamed the pale female, firing shot after relentless shot at her target of choice.

Deftly dodging the blaze of fire that shot out of the silvery wall, she turned blazing blue eyes on the dark silhouette of her attacker. The figure took the shots without flinching and spun to return the fire, landing a powerful blast of illegal, military grade plasma directly at the female's shoulder. She hissed as she gripped the injury, but shook her head to clear it, letting the shock of getting hit, the pain in her shoulder shoot up her spine, pulsing like the adrenaline that shot through her veins, fueling the fire as the air around her turned stale, the wind on the jungle-like planet dying ash a feral grown tore itself up from the bottom of her lungs.

Her opponent remained unfazed.

"What the fuck are you?" she gasped, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

Pressing the heels of her palms together, a charge of red light building between them as the energy around her crackled with building electricity.

Letting loose an angry war cry, she thrust her hands forward and unleashed a torrent of cruel, dark energy, hitting the cloaked figure.

The blast was blinding, but, as the light cleared, the walls about them decimated by the force of the blow, a single, cloaked figure stood amidst the ruins, silent, almost taunting with its continued existence.

And then it charged.

Moving faster than she could counter, it sliced through her armor with razor sharp claws, tore through her flimsy undershirt, and decapitated her body.

'GAME OVER' flashed in cruel, blocky red letters across the screen as Omen stood, tearing the simulation glasses off her face and throwing them down as she shouted, "God damn video game is fucking rigged!!!"

A soft, relaxed chuckle tore her from her rant as her head swiveled to see a figure, tall and powerful, smiling at her from the doorway as her heart skipped a beat. Omen opened her mouth to speak, but found herself incapable of words as the green alien rested one long, tapered finger drag along the maroon wall as she sauntered over to the girl, a slight sway in her slender hips as she approached.

Smooth tentacles brushed against her face as Omen felt the alien woman's lips press to her own, eyes closing in appreciation of the perfection that blessed her with soft kisses, littering her face with them before pulling back.

"Myaxx," breathed Omen, thusly naming the goddess of green.

A smirk played across Myaxx's face as she cheekily replied, "Can I help you?"

An explosion from the screen as her Omen's character died again brought her back to reality as she swore, "Dammit! Swear to fucking God this thing's rigged!"

Myaxx chuckled again, a sound as mesmerizing as it was pleasing, and murmured into Omen's golden hair, "I love it when you curse."

Swallowing loudly, Omen blushed a brilliant shade of red, skin softly glowing an iridescent blue as she whispered, "You're one kinky bitch, love."

Myaxx purred and Omen's world shrunk down to her, just her, the beautiful, perfect alien queen, lovely goddess that was Myaxx. Surely nothing could exist outside of this brilliant female! Surely the world would end if she were unable to make her happy!

"Azmuth worked me so hard today," breathed the queen, her soft scent a mixture of peaches and chocolate and something else, something utterly and indescribably Myaxx that left her mind reeling, craving more.

"He's an ass," agreed Omen, nodding absentmindedly. "Want me to kill him?"

Another tired chuckle escaped the lips of the angel as she answered, "Sure. We can plan it together, but not now. Right now, I want something."

"Anything, Myaxx. Anything your heart desires is yours," huffed Omen, feeling one slender hand gliding up her leg, playing with the hem of her short blue skirt as her mind went into overdrive, cheeks flushing redder than before.

"Are you sure?" Myaxx questioned, deep crimson oceans gleaming with false concern.

"Always, love. Always," replied Omen, gasping as Myaxx's touches went from suggestive to provocative, cupping one sculpted cheek of Omen's bottom.

"I want you," Myaxx responded, pulling back to let Omen answer.

'Looks like the world won't end tonight,' thought Omen as she unbuttoned the collar of her starched shirt, smiling as she murmured, "As you wish."


	2. Booze

Booze

I own nothing. Some of you may have noticed that this hasn't been updated in a long time. There are several reasons for that, but mostly it's because I'm writing as my muse appears. Obviously, I have multiple stories that I'm writing at the moment, so I'm doing what I can, when I can. Please be understanding that there is nothing I would hate more that for this series to be anything less that my best, and for it to be my best, I can only update when my muse appears. However, THIS WILL BE FINISHED!!! It just may take a sh"t of a long time, but I refuse to abandon it! Thank you for your understanding!

--

"Myaxx!"

The call came from the ivory door as an equally pale woman stepped into the maroon room.

"Piece of sh-shitty tits of-f-f fucking dicks!" came the slurred reply from behind the creme sofa. A worried look passed over the pale features of Omen as she made her way through a sea of - she grimaced at the thought, much less the sight - crushed beer cans to the talking couch-in-question.

"Myaxx? Baby girl?" she whispered, peeking behind the couch to have her heart nearly stop at the sight that greeted her.

There lay the goddess, red eyes flecked with green veins, a small puddle of her own puke having long since solidified on her chest, an indication that she had not moved from that spot for several days. Dried, dead skin covered her once-immaculate lips in an alcohol-and-vomit scented mass, her tentacles, once immaculately kept in their full, vermillion, _healthy_ state, now hung limply against bountiful cleavage.

Of course, the most disturbing part wasn't the terrifying state she found Myaxx in, wasn't the fact that beer was illegal here, on Gamma 12, their temporary planet, to begin with, wasn't even the fact that she couldn't let anyone know of Myaxx's addiction for fear of the repercussions, but was, in truth, the fact that she had done it to herself!

"Gods above, Myaxx," breathed Omen, wrapping one sturdy arm under the alien woman's back, the other hooking under her knees as she lifted her from her puddle of bodily fluids ('Sweat, shit, vomit, and ... is that semen?' thought the human forlornly, praying fervently that Myaxx had willingly sought the sexual company, rather than entertain the thought that she had been... 'Don't even think it.').

Gently, lovingly, she hefted the alien into the bathroom, grunting with effort, but managing not to drop her into the unused bathtub. She didn't even bother reprimanding her anymore. Myaxx had started drinking like this shortly after Azmuth had died, drowning her tears, angry, hurt, and guilty, in can after can, liter after liter, of cheap, harmful beer. Omen had tried to stop her, convince her it was wrong. She had even gone so far in one of her vengeful tirades as to shove her face in a puddle of her own vomit as she sobbed helplessly over the loss of someone with whom her relationship had always been strained, screaming at her if it was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

Omen had realized it wouldn't help her any as, the morning after, Myaxx recalled nothing of the event. So, instead, she simply held the alien to her, scrubbing dutifully at the bodily fluids that coated her lithe form. Gently unzipping the alien's leotard, she tugged it from her body and tossed the wreaking mass of cloth into the hamper by her side, vowing to burn the damn thing later.

Once Omen was nearly finished cleaning the goddess, she noted something that had been bothering her for the pas ten minutes.

Myaxx was a loud drunk.

Myaxx had not spoken a word since Omen had arrived.

Myaxx was... asleep?

Yes, a quick glance at the fallen angel's face, contorted into an ugly snarl at whatever monster plagued her dreams, and felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes. She wanted so badly to take the pain away, to stop Myaxx's weeping, to heal her heart, but even she knew that only time and Myaxx's will could heal her, and all she could do was nudge her in the right direction.

Sighing softly to herself, she dried Myaxx off and carried her to the bedroom, struggling to get clean clothes onto her body before laying her on the large bed, petting her shoulder as she sat beside her, mopping her crinkled forehead with a cool cloth, murmuring softly an old soldier's tune she had learned before joining the plumbers, long before - 'No!' she angrily cut off. 'I'm not going to mope over that now. Myaxx needs me here, not in the past.'

Intent on following up with her resolution, Omen noted a hand on her arm, slim fingers sending shivers of a not entirely unpleasant sort up and own her spine. Locking eyes with Myaxx, she listened intently as the woman mumbled, "'s so dark..."

"You were just dreaming, baby girl. Shush, it's okay," crooned Omen, crawling onto the bed to lay beside Myaxx.

A shuddering breath escaped her mate as she began to shiver, running a hand up and down Omen's arm.

Suddenly, green lips were against hers as her mind screamed for her to pull back, to stop it before it escalated, but the slender hands roaming over her body spoke other things, promising pleasure in the form of gasped names and crinkled sheets and heated mouthes praying for completion through clenched teeth and --

'No,' Omen thought pointedly, pulling herself off Myaxx and standing away from the bed.

"No, Myaxx. You're drunk. We can't," Omen gasped, pressing herself against the far wall to keep from giving in.

Myaxx shot a lustful look at her, nearly toppling the warrior, and ran a finger between round breasts, tugging clean clothes off sluggishly, more-so than usual, as she murmured, undeterred, "Need you, Omen, need you, now, need, need, need you, now, Omen, gods, Omen!"

As Omen wrestled with more primal urges, Myaxx gave in, finally removing the obnoxious garment from her tall form, revealing perfect muscles that flexed beneath stomach skin, a sharp 'V' formed along her hips. Slowly, clumsily, green hands came to cup translucent green breasts, firm and round and beautiful. Myaxx gasped, "Omen, gods, Omen!"

Said woman would have fled the room if her eyes would let her do anything but stare, unblinking, as Myaxx's right hand flew between her legs, toned and graceful even as they were thrown open by her in a need to feel something, anything, in her. Pressing a single digit into herself, she moaned Omen's name like a prayer to the gods themselves.

Smooth fingers slipped in and out of the angel, soft gasps of pleasure as numerous as the beads of sweat that formed on her graceful body, coating it in a shimmering gloss as she raced toward orgasm, crying out as her body tensed, rocking back and forth as she was struck by wave after wave of pleasure.

Finally returning to reality, Myaxx collapsed on the bed, huffing as consciousness fled her lithe body.

Omen stood, braced against the wall, shaking in silent orgasm, thighs clenched together as she felt wetness run down from her womanhood. Forcing herself to blink, she straightened herself out, tossed a cover over the alien woman's sleeping form, and left to take a cold shower, dreading the discussion she would be having with Myaxx the next morning.


End file.
